El mayordomo
by SebaCielForever
Summary: Buscando un mayordomo para reemplazar a su sirviente enfermo, Ciel se cruzara con un hombre particular que atraerá muchísimo su atención. ¿Quién es este hombre y qué quiere? - SebasCiel/Terror


**Aclaraciones de la ****historia:**

Hola! Bien, escribí esta historia de terror light como lo llamo yo porque no me parece que sea algo exactamente aterrorizante, jajaja.. Es un especial de Halloween para todos ustedes, queridos lectores.. :DD

Espero les guste.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Decían las viejas consejas que por las calles de la ciudad de Londres corría por las noches un viento helado y que en el cielo podía verse una estela azulada cruzar toda la inmensidad. Algunos creían que se trataba de un simple hecho climatológico pero, otros, aseguraban que era el alma del un conde de ojos azules, quien fuera muy rico y poderoso por allá en mil ochocientos noventa y "pico". Tal como suele decir la gente cuando no están seguros de una fecha exacta.

Un día, estando en la biblioteca recordé la historia que se contaba sobre ello y me decidí a buscar una referencia sobre ella.

La leyenda decía, que el personaje en cuestión era un joven llamado Ciel Phantomhive, quien de hecho, resulto ser en verdad un conde. Sus padres habían muerto cuando él contaba unos diez años y, desde entonces, el ojiazul poseía completo control de todo lo que ellos alguna vez tuvieron. No era un sujeto amable. De hecho, era bastante amargado y, solamente sus sirvientes podían tener un contacto directo con su persona. Para los demás, Ciel siempre estaba demasiado ocupado o, simplemente, tenía el descaro de negarse a atenderlos. Muy pocas personas tenían el privilegio de verlo y, era por ello, que poco a poco se convirtió en una leyenda su existencia.

Un día, uno de sus sirvientes de confianza enfermó y, el ojiazul comenzó a padecer problemas pues, era justo ese hombre quien le ayudaba en cada una de sus tareas matutinas. Ciel no sabía ni siquiera cómo vestirse solo. Estaba prácticamente desesperado y, sin mayor deseo, indico a una de las mucamas que colocara un anuncio en la puerta. Algo tan simple como "Se necesita mayordomo". La muchacha procedió a colocar el rótulo y así, comenzó uno de los días más terribles en la vida del refinado joven.

Ciel revisó el rótulo y luego, se encaminó a su oficina con una tetera, una taza de porcelana con platillo y una charola. A cada uno de los aspirantes le pondría como prueba el fingir que servía algo para él; así conocería la fineza de los movimientos de cada uno.

Uno tras otro, los aspirantes al trabajo eran a cual peores. No había uno solo que lograra siquiera llegar a la mitad de lo que el conde esperaba. El menor simplemente se limitaba a observar las estupideces que cada uno hacía antes de mandarlo al diablo. - ¿Es qué en este mundo no queda ni siquiera un buen mayordomo? – Vociferaba, mientras caminaba como un león enjaulado en su oficina.

-Quizás quede alguno. – Dijo una voz aterciopelada pero, masculina; suave y, sin embargo, con tanta presencia que se habría escuchado en medio de cualquier muchedumbre.

-Vuelva mañana. – Espetó el ojiazul sin girarse. – Este circo se ha terminado por el día de hoy.

-Como diga, conde. Pero, ¿no podría por lo menos servirle una taza de té antes de marcharme? – Ciel estaba a punto de mandarlo a freír espárragos. Se giró y, sus ojos no pudieron despegarse de la hermosa figura que encontraron a su paso. – Yo mismo lo he preparado.

El ojiazul miró la taza. Era la misma que él había llevado a su oficina y, ¿de dónde había sacado este hombre el té? ¿Sería acaso un enviado de alguno de sus enemigos para envenenarle tal vez?

-Vamos, pruébelo. – Sugirió el mayordomo, sosteniendo la taza gracias al platillo. O, eso le gustaba pensar al ojiazul pues, en realidad, parecía como si la taza casi estuviese flotando sobre su mano. – Es té de Earl Grey. Su favorito por lo que sé.

-Es mi favorito. – Respondió Ciel, anonadado por la altura y las finas facciones del hombre. Tenía el cabello azabache y los ojos de un color borgoña como el vino tinto.

-Es un agrado para mí el poder servir algo que a mi amo haga feliz. – Dijo el moreno, sonriendo y colocando uno de sus mechones detrás de la oreja.

-¿Cuál amo? – Preguntó el menor arrogante. – Aún no te he contratado.

-Pero estoy seguro que lo hará.

-No. – Espetó el menor con fingida frialdad.

-De acuerdo. – Respondió tranquilamente el mayordomo. – En ese caso, me marcho. – Hizo una reverencia. – Un gusto haberlo conocido, Conde Phantomhive.

El menor miró cómo la figura perfecta se alejaba y, no pudo contenerse. - ¡Espera! – El hombre se giró nuevamente hacia él. - ¿Cuál…? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Soy Sebastián Michaelis. – Dijo secamente.

-Estás contratado, Sebastián. – Murmuró, sosteniendo la mirada en el té que se mecía ligeramente dentro de la taza. – Creo que tienes todo lo que necesitas para ser mi mayordomo.

-Y yo creo en todo lo que mi amo dice. – Susurró el moreno. – Agradezco mucho la oportunidad, mi señor. De inmediato iré a la cocina y me informaré de las labores que debo cumplir.

Sebastián anduvo hasta el menor, tomó su mano y la besó suavemente en el dorso. – Trabajar para usted será un placer. – Ciel retiró la mano enseguida pero, no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en su interior ante ese beso. ¿Qué significaba eso?

No lo sabía. Ni lo supo en los días que siguieron a ése porque, las atenciones que su nuevo mayordomo le brindaba eran de una calidad excelente. Preparaba postres para él, delicioso té y le consentía en cada capricho. Ciel no podría haber sido más dichoso. No obstante, una sensación extraña comenzó a apoderarse de él cada vez que veía al mayordomo. Era como si su cuerpo sintiera la necesidad de estar cerca del moreno.

Al principio, no le prestó mayor atención a esas reacciones e imaginó que se trataba de un simple mecanismo de su cuerpo. Sentirse cómodo con la presencia de Sebastián estaba haciendo que su imaginación volara demasiado lejos y, sobre todo, que le jugara malas pasadas. Sin embargo, con el paso de los días, su deseo se acrecentó aun más, haciéndole despertar a medianoche, sintiendo un cosquilleo en los labios y una incomodidad dentro del cuerpo. Un deseo. El deseo de probar los labios dulces de Sebastián Michaelis, de sentir su piel contra la de él. - ¿Qué me sucede? – Se preguntó el ojiazul, llevando una mano a su cabeza. Nunca antes había sentido algo así por alguien. Ni siquiera por una mujer y, mucho menos por un hombre. Quince años tenía ya pero, nunca experimentó antes un deseo carnal como el que le invadía ahora.

Detrás de la puerta, el mayordomo sonrió, complacido por los gemiditos que siguieron a esos deseos. El conde intentando callar su naturaleza. Eso era definitivamente el mejor regalo para Sebastián, quien, parecía disfrutar de los gustos homosexuales de su amo hacia su persona. Y así, se decidió a incentivar aún más esos deseos.

A partir de la mañana siguiente, Sebastián comenzó a acercarse más a su amo. Durante la hora del baño, frotaba el cuerpo del menor con un estropajo, el cual dejaba resbalar ocasionalmente, para que fuese su mano y la que rozara contra su piel. Y el roce molestaba al ojiazul porque, el moreno utilizaba un par de guantes blancos todo el tiempo, lo cual impedía que durante esos "accidentes" pudiera sentir su piel.

Luego, en las horas de comida, Sebastián ponía especial atención en servir al conde su comida favorita, solo para entonces acercarse y susurrar a su oído. - ¿Es de su agrado? – Lo decía suavemente y Ciel solo tragaba con fuerza, deseando que los labios del moreno le besaran, aunque fuera por descuido. –Está deliciosa. – Respondía el ojiazul, girando la cabeza levemente y encontrándose a solo unos pocos centímetros de los labios del moreno.

Finalmente, a la hora de dormir, el moreno le desvestía y daba un ligero masaje en los hombros. Al terminar, le dirigía una mirada lasciva y Ciel la devolvía, mordiendo su labio inferior sutilmente.

Así pasaron los días. Ambos se miraban, se deseaban pero, parecía que ninguno de los dos se atrevería a decir nada. Al menos no por parte de Ciel pues, tenía pánico de solo imaginarse la escena.

No obstante, sucedió en medio de su oficina. Sebastián había llevado el té hasta ahí y, luego de servirlo, se puso de pie frente al escritorio del menor y dijo: - Necesito hablar con usted, joven amo.

El ojiazul dejó lo que hacía y levantó la vista. – Dime, Sebastián.

-Sé que lo que voy a decirle provocará que inmediatamente me envíe lejos de aquí pero, no puedo ocultarlo más. – Miró hacia abajo. Fingidamente, claro estaba.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Has roto algo? – Preguntó, intentando imaginar qué podría preocuparle de esa forma.

-No. – Espetó. – Es solo que… yo lo amo.

Y no hubo sensación más exquisita para el ojiazul que esas palabras. Se puso de pie de inmediato, sonriente y dichoso. – No… No mires hacia abajo. – Dijo, conmovido de la forma en que el moreno no levantaba la vista después de la confesión. – Yo… también te amo. – Tomó el rostro del moreno entre sus manos. Visto de frente así, no era tan alto como siempre le había creído. Se acercó, cerró los ojos y besó a Sebastián. No sabía hacerlo del todo bien pero, no le importaba. Solo deseaba mostrarle al moreno lo que sentía por él.

El mayordomo sonrió, dejando ver un destello purpúreo que venía de sus ojos. De inmediato los cerró, y se entregó "gustoso" al ósculo que le proporcionaba el ojiazul.

Durante las mañanas que acontecieron a esa, el juego se acrecentaba. Las palabras románticas de Sebastián para con Ciel hacían a éste soñar cada día más con él. Claro, que el menor no quería entregarse al moreno y eso causaba cierto fastidio al mayordomo.

-Vamos, amor mío. – Susurraba Sebastián al oído del ojiazul. – Solo déjame poseerte una vez. Solo una vez.

-Pero… - Ciel miró hacia abajo, sintiendo vergüenza por primera vez. – Entiéndeme, Sebastián. Nunca he hecho tal cosa y no me siento con el valor suficiente para hacerlo aún. Tal vez lo mejor… - Subió la vista, ayudado por la mano del moreno que sostenía su mentón. – sería que nos alejáramos un tiempo. Mientras yo puedo aclarar mis ideas.

-¿Alejarnos un tiempo? – Preguntó con fastidio. - ¡Has enloquecido! – Ciel se hundió en el asiento. Cuando el moreno se enojaba le daba terror. Parecía… parecía como si un demonio le poseyera.

-Per-Perdóname, Sebastián. No volveré a decir tal cosa. – Musitó el ojiazul. Entonces, su mirada azul reparó en el aura negra que rodeaba al moreno. Asustado pero, aún dispuesto a ayudarlo, Ciel se puso de pie y anduvo hasta donde el mayordomo se encontraba. – Sebastián... No eres un humano, ¿verdad? – Preguntó en un hilillo de voz.

-No, Ciel. – Murmuró con voz áspera el moreno, girándose para enfrentar a Ciel. – Yo no soy de este mundo. – Dibujó una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el ojiazul, obligándole a retroceder como si de una fiera a punto de atacarlo se tratara. – Soy un demonio. Un demonio al que has atraído con tu deliciosa esencia. Tú me perteneces…

El menor tragó en seco, quedando contra la pared. - ¡Lárgate! – Gritó, haciendo acopio de todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. - ¡Estás despedido! ¡Lárgate de mi casa!

-No puedo hacer eso, mi dulce Ciel. – Dijo el demonio. – Con cada beso entregaste a mí una parte de tu alma. Yo soy tuyo y, tú eres mío. No saldré de esta habitación hasta que te entregues a mí por completo y con ello, pueda tomar toda tu alma.

Los ojos de Ciel se llenaron de lágrimas, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Intentó correr pero, de inmediato, Sebastián le atrapó y le lanzó contra la pared.

-No… me hagas daño… - Susurró el menor en medio de gemidos. – Yo te amo.

-Y yo también te amo. ¿Por qué crees que es tan difícil hacer esto? – Le atrapó con su cuerpo y llevó una mano alrededor del cuello del menor. – Lástima que nunca más volveré a besarte, amor mío. – Musitó, apretando más la mano con la que sostenía al menor.

-Pero… puedes dejarme. – Jadeó Ciel, incapaz de continuar luchando contra la enorme fuerza que Sebastián ejercía contra su cuello.

-No. No puedo… No podría comer un alma hasta haber consumido la tuya. – Dijo contra los labios del ojiazul, percibiendo como los latidos de éste se aceleraban contra su palma. Su cuello. Su delicioso cuello, mientras más fuerte apretaba más le agradaba. Era increíble la sensación de tener el alma de la que tanto gustaba bajo su puño. Pero, entonces, el silencio.

Sebastián horrorizado liberó el cuello del menor, quien cayó al suelo como un saco de azúcar. Pequeño y desparramado. - ¡Ciel! – Gritó, arrodillándose frente a él sin poder quitar los ojos de las marcas violáceas que había dejado en su cuello. El ojiazul estaba muerto y, él estaba atrapado. – ¡Vuelve, por favor!

Se había amarrado a sí mismo a un alma que jamás podría consumir por completo y, eso significaba una única cosa: jamás podría consumir otra alma y moriría de hambre. – Pero, volverás, ¿verdad? – El moreno miró hacia arriba y lanzó una carcajada horrible mientras de sus ojos brotaban las lágrimas. Serían siglos los que viviría muriendo de hambre antes de desaparecer por completo. Por traidor lo había perdido todo.

Y desde entonces comenzó a esparcirse la leyenda de la estela azul con el alma de Ciel. Nadie averigua más pues, se dice que en el bosque que rodea la mansión del joven han desaparecido muchos niños. Los que han sobrevivido dicen que es un hombre alto, sin rostro y que viste un traje negro de mayordomo. Ellos le llaman Slenderman yo digo que es Sebastián Michaelis esperando por su Ciel.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Como vieron es una historia puramente de terror.. No había mayor cantidad de escenas romántica y, pues, al final Ciel murió en manos del demonio de Sebastián.

Gracias por leer. :DD


End file.
